Monarch of the GlenGlenbogle Continues
by TheBoglies
Summary: It's been 3 years since Archie & Lexie left Glenbogle. Come see what is going on in Molly, Golly, Duncan, Jess & Pauls lives in Glenbogle Continues...
1. Duncan & Jess

**MONARCH OF THE GLEN FAN FICTION**   
**BY: ISOBEL **

"Duncan! You know how it's my birthday tomorrow? I thought maybe we could do something special?" said Jess. 

"Actually, I've already got plans. I mean for us. You know you and me. Its a surprise" Said Duncan, a cheeky grin playing across his lips. 

"Oh, okay, then." Jess said. Duncan started to walk off. 

"Er,Duncan... its not like your last surprise is it?" jess called, remembering the wonderfully tacky room her boyfriend had created for her when she moved up to the Big House, three years back. 

"Jess, please! Its nothing like that...hey! What was wrong with the room?" Duncan replied. 

"Ill see you tomorrow, Duncan." said jess, and went off to help her dad stack the hay bales. 

As she walked away, she thought about all the things that had happened in the past three years, since she had arrived. She had met Duncan; the daft, but irresistibly cute head ranger, and fallen out with her dad about a relationship with him, but all had been resolved. Ewan had arrived, a cook to take the place of Lexie. Archie had gone off to Inverness, and taken his wife with him. Paul had become laird, and started up an outdoor center for underprivileged city kids. Her father, Golly, had remarried to Molly, Archie's mother, and moved into the big house, leaving Jess the cottage to herself. Now, approaching her 26th birthday, she wondered what the next year would have in store for her, and Glenbogle, the beautiful old castle by the lake.


	2. Molly & Archie

**MONARCH OF THE GLEN FAN FICTION**   
**BY: ISOBEL **

"Molly, Archie's on the phone, he wants to talk to you. He's got some news," called Paul. 

"Oh, thank you, Paul." said Molly, a smile spreading across her face at the thought of her son. 

"Mother?" Archie said. 

"Archie? Archie, how are you, dear? And Lexie? Are you all eating properly? And what about Amanda?" Molly asked, inquiring about her three-year-old granddaughter, whom she doted on incredibly. 

"Yes, yes, we're all fine. Listen, it's the house, we've got rats. The fumigators are coming next week. Could we stay? We were planning on coming up on Saturday, is that ok with you?" asked Archie. 

"A visit! Of course! Archie, this is your home, you need'nt even ask! How long are you planning to stay?" Molly said. 

" Two weeks or so?" 

"Yes, brilliant! OK, I'll see you soon! Send my love to Lexie and Amanda!" 

"Bye Mother." Said Archie, and put down the receiver. 

Molly had missed Archie so. Ever since he decided he didn't want to be laird, Molly felt like there was a part missing from her. But a visit! This was wonderful news. She just loved seeing little Amanda as well, with her large blue eyes, and dark soft hair. She left there and then to call a house meeting to tell everyone the news.


	3. Molly & Golly

**MONARCH OF THE GLEN FAN FICTION**   
**BY: ISOBEL **

"Ok, everyone, I have some very exciting news! Archie, Lexie and Amanda are coming to stay !" Molly announced, a large smile on her face. 

" That's great news Molly. How long will they be staying for?" asked Paul. 

"About two weeks! They arrive tomorrow. Jessica, could you make up the guest bedrooms for me?" asked Molly. 

"Yeh, of course." replied Jess. 

"Meeting over then!" said Molly. 

"Molly, can I have a word with you?" asked Golly. 

"Actually, Golly, I needed to have a word with you myself." said Duncan, a nervous look accompanying. 

"Alright, lad, just give me a minute." said Golly. 

"Molly. You know Archie and Lexie aren't coming back forever, don't you?" asked Golly, an understanding look given in his wife's direction. 

"Oh, Golly. I miss him, so. Why did he ever move away?" 

"Molly, I know. I miss him too, he was a like a son to me. If Jessica, or Duncan ever moved away, I would feel heart broken too. It was hard enough having Jess taken off me as a baby, but it would be even harder now she is a grown woman. But we just have to accept that our children have grown up, and started their own lives. They still need us Molly, but not all the time. Are you okay now? Just look forward to their visit. But remember that's all it is. After all, I may not be as young or exciting, but you've still got me." Golly smiled. 

"Thank you, Golly." Said Molly. 

"OK, well, young Duncan wants to talk to me now. Are you sure you're ok?" asked Golly. 

"Yes, yes, I'm fine now." 

"Ok then."


	4. Golly & Duncan

**MONARCH OF THE GLEN FAN FICTION**   
**BY: ISOBEL **

"Golly?" Called Duncan. 

"Yes, lad?" 

"Well, it's about Jess. We've been seeing each other for 3 years now, and I really love her, I really do. And, well, I've been thinking allot these past few weeks and I was sorta wondering-" 

"Duncan..." golly growled. 

"Well, I was going to ask if she wanted to marry me. I-I mean if it's ok with you. I know you weren't keen on us seeing each other-" 

"Duncan" said Golly 

"but I've grown up a lot since then and-" 

"Duncan," said Golly 

" And I just really want her to be my wife and-" 

"Duncan, will you let me finish! I will be the first to admit that I did not like the thought of use two dating each other. It's not easy you know, being a father. I just didn't want to see my little girl growing up .But I've seen how happy you make her, and , I'd be delighted to give my approval to you marrying Jess. Just promise me you will love her, protect her, and look after her forever." said Golly, a sad smile on his face. 

" Oh, Golly....Thanks. Thanks a lot. I promise. I promise-" Duncan started, but was interrupted, by the opening of a door, as Jessica entered into the room. 

"You promise what, eh, Duncan?" said Jess. 

"Oh, hello...sweetheart. How long have you been here?" said Duncan, in an unconvincingly casual way. 

" Oh, no, I've just arrived. What's going on?" asked jess. 

" I'll be off then. I'm sure you two have a lot to talk about." Said Golly, as he left the room. 

"Aye, I better be going too. I'll see you tomorrow, jess. I'll come to yours about sixish? I'm going to cook you a special Birthday dinner, eh? That'll be nice.OK, bye!!" Duncan said, very fast, and Jess couldn't have got a word in edgeways even if she had tried.


	5. The Arrival

**MONARCH OF THE GLEN FAN FICTION**   
**BY: ISOBEL **

 " Archie! Lexie! How are you both! Oh you both look so well! And little Amanda! Hello my darling!" Called Molly. 

"Mother! Oh, its good to be home!" said Archie. 

"Its good to have you home. Hello, Lexie darling." Molly kissed her daughter in law on the cheek. 

Just then, Paul walked into the yard. Little Amanda went running up to him. 

"Uncle Paul!" She cried. He ran and picked her up. His little niece, and God child was the spitting image of her Mother, Lexie, but had a definite air about her, as her Father, Archie. 

" Hia! How are you both? How's life been treating you in the city?" He greeted his brother and sister in law. 

" Were, great thanks! Amanda's missed you, well, we all have!" She said, giving Paul a hug. 

"Come on, lets get you inside, you must be famished!" said Molly, always the caring Mother


	6. The News

**MONARCH OF THE GLEN FAN FICTION**   
**BY: ISOBEL **

 "Archie! Lexie! How are you both?" Asked Jess, as she walked in, to find her step brother, sitting round the old wooden table eating cheese sandwiches with his family. 

"Auntie Jess! Auntie Jess!" called Amanda, her small, sweet voice, ringing through the air. Amanda had taken a particular shine to her auntie Jess since her last visit, and seeing as though she was now Archie's stepsister, they had made her Godmother. 

"Oh, Jess, dear, you haven't seen Duncan about, have you? Its just Archie and Lexie have got some news they want to tell everyone." inquired Molly. 

"I think he said he was going to his auntie Liz's." replied Jess. 

" Its, ok, I don't think we can wait much longer. Duncan will find out sooner or later anyway. " Said Lexie, a grin tugging at the sides of her lips. Archie stood up, and put an arm around his wife. "Everyone. Lexie and I are expecting another baby." said Archie, a beam erupting on his face. Everyone was shocked, but Jess soon broke out in 'Congratulations!' and everyone followed. "Well, we must have a celebration!!! Ewan, go and fetch some champagne from the cellar!" cried Molly. A large celebration was held that night. There was food and dancing, and toasts to the new baby who would be entering the world in 6 months time. "Have you thought of any names?" Asked Molly. " Well, we like Jamie for a boy, or Catriona for a girl." said Lexie. "Lex, I thought we agreed on Freya for a girl?" Said Archie 

" Well, its nice for a middle name..."said Lexie, smiling to herself. 

"Ok, Lex, I agree." Archie said, looking lovingly at his wife. He could not wait for the birth of their child, and although he loved his little girl with all his heart, he secretly hoped for a boy this time.


	7. More to come

**MONARCH OF THE GLEN FAN FICTION**   
**BY: ISOBEL **

Dawn rose bright and clear the next morning. Jess woke up to find Duncan clattering around nosily in the crofts small kitchen. 

"Duncan? What are you doing here so early?" Asked Jess, stifling a yawn. 

" Oh, it was supposed to be a surprise for ya birthday. I made you breakfast in bed," said Duncan, his face crestfallen. 

"Really, Duncan, you needn't have bothered. Thank you." She said. 

" I just wanted to show you how much I love you." said Duncan. 

"So show me," replied Jess, and they shared a passionate kiss there and then, Jess still in her pajama's. Duncan didn't mind, though, because to him, Jess always looked good. 

" Oh, you'd better eat your breakfast, it'll be going cold. Happy Birthday." said Duncan. Jess smiled, and tucked into the eggs on toast. 

Duncan sat and watched her for a while. He couldn't believe that he, Duncan Mackay, was going to ask this beautiful woman to marry him tonight. 

" Molly seemed pretty excited about Archie and Lexie coming back, didn't she?" said Jess. 

"Hmmm? Oh yeh." said Duncan, still watching Jess. 

"Duncan? Why are you looking at me in that strange way? Is my top see through or something?" said Jess, smiling. 

" Oh, no, you look beautiful. I was just wondering what you wanted to do today?" asked Duncan, awoken from his day dream," I thought maybe we could go for a picnic down by the loch. That is if you want to." said Duncan. 

" No, That sounds great. I'll go and fetch the hamper." said Jess. 

"No, no!" said Duncan, aware that he had been storing the pretty little engagement ring in the hamper, " Its your birthday, let me get it!" 

"Duncan, what's wrong with you today? You're acting really strange. " said Jess, a suspicious look on her face. 

"All shall be revealed" he said, " all shall be revealed." 

*************************** 


End file.
